Fifth Division
The , also known as Squad 5 in the English Dub, is one of the Gotei 13. The 5th division is headed by Lieutenant Momo Hinamori, as they currently have no captain. Organization The 5th Division follows the traditional organization of a Gotei 13 Division. After the Defection of Sōsuke Aizen the Division is currently run by the next highest authority in the 5th Division, Lieutenant Momo Hinamori. Special Duties No special duties have been noted for the 5th Division. The members of this division are all highly skilled, having been trained by a captain who excels at everything, including battle readiness.'Bleach'' Bootleg; page 90'' Barracks Like all the other barracks, the 5th Division Barracks house the offices and living quarters of the Shinigami of the 5th. While a captain, Sōsuke Aizen's room in the barrack was on the second floor.Bleach Anime; Episode 34 In contrast, Shinji's room, while he was a captain was on the first floor and, notably, contained a turn-table.Bleach Anime; Episode 206 Notable Members († = confirmed death) Recruitment The fifth division has been raised to have a gentle atmosphere, where every member gets along well with one another. The division is also said to excel at nurturing soldiers of immense talent.'Bleach'' Bootleg; page 90-92'' Recruitment Fair Brochure The following question and answer, plus illustration, was printed in the special issue of the Seireitei Communication that came out straight after the Ryoka Invasion of Soul Society. Sōsuke Aizen *No reply, as his whereabouts are unknown. Momo Hinamori 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Enthusiastic people. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? The captain is gone and there are still a lot of days when I have to stay in bed, but essentially it's a very peaceful division with a wonderful atmosphere. 3. What do you require of new recruits? People who wouldn't betray anyone... 4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits. Let's protect the 5th Division together! Frank talk!! with the 8th Division lieutenant, Nanao Ise H... Hinamori-san, is your health better now? If you have any troubles or concerns or that sort of thing, you can talk to me any time, just ask for me! Let's read together again sometime. Shinigami Women's Association Aptitude Test According to the Shinigami Women's Association aptitude test, those who are intellectual, claiming that Shinigami who want to be both wise and skilled in the martial arts can do so by training under the captain, Sōsuke Aizen, who is both.Bleach Bootleg; page 177 Trivia *It is notable that three of the current lieutenants as well as two former captains were once associated with the 5th Division. The lieutenants were personally recruited by former captain Aizen after their graduation from the academy. However, two of the three (Renji and Izuru) both found themselves leaving for other divisions before moving to their eventual lieutenant position. Only Momo Hinamori remained and rose to her position in the same division as her initial recruitment. References Navigation de:5. Kompanie es:Quinta División fr:Cinquième Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Shinigami